1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display driver and related display, and more particularly, to a display driver for driving an LCD panel and related display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional display driver for driving an LCD panel includes a plurality of level shifters for respectively receiving input signals and outputting shifted signals and a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) having a plurality of input terminals electrically connected to outputs of the level shifters respectively.
However, when the level shifters are in a transition to convert the input signals into the shifted signals, the voltage levels at the input terminals of the DAC will be possibly affected and a gamma short effect might occur in the DAC. Thus, an innovative display driver is required for eliminating the gamma short effect.